


you're safe here in my arms

by kathoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Nightmares, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: “Do you want to come in?”Kaede blinks, surprised. “Yes! I mean… only if you’re okay with it."Miu rolls her eyes, but her heart is thumping in her chest. “I’m the one who invited you in, didn’t I, dumbass?”Kaede laughs. “You were.” She steps inside, looking unsure of herself, and Miu knows for a fact that something isn’t right. The Kaede she knows is confident and smiling at all times—it used to get on Miu’s nerves, but now Miu doesn’t know how she could ever live without it..In the middle of the night, Miu's doorbell rings. She's expecting a million different things to be there, but not one of them is Kaede Akamatsu.





	you're safe here in my arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youriko_is_my_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/gifts).



> For Magi! Thank you for being an amazing friend, and here's a fluffy one-shot for your soul.

Miu doesn’t really sleep much. It isn’t that she doesn’t  _ want  _ to have a normal sleep schedule, but she has a difficult time falling asleep during late hours. Maybe it’s the lingering fear that someone will manage to break into her room —although it is locked—and kill her one way or another. It is a killing game, after all, and she shouldn’t let her guard down. She doesn’t know when someone who plans more than they let on will show up. 

But she doesn’t want to have her lights  _ on  _ either, because her eyes will start to hurt, and then she’ll keep rubbing at them until they just hurt more. She’s been thinking about making a nightlight for herself, but she knows that if someone were to come in her room and see it she’d never hear the end of it.

So, here she is, lying down in her bed in total darkness. She shifts every two seconds into a new position—one moment she’ll be lying on her back, and the next moment she’ll be on her stomach. It has no end.

It is relatively quiet, though, until her doorbell rings. 

Miu jolts up and out of her bed, and she can feel herself begin to panic. Thousands of red flags are raised, and everything in Miu’s mind screams,  _ don’t open the door. _

But Miu is too curious for her own good, so she picks up a metal storage box she had brought from her lab into her room. If the person is suspicious or carrying a weapon of any sort, Miu will hit them on the head as hard as she can. It’s an amazing plan, really—it’ll stun the attacker if there is one, and then she can shut the door on them. It will work.

_ Then why am I shaking? _

Miu makes her way over to the door, firmly gripping the storage box to make up for the fact that her arm is quivering. She knows that she can do this. But the problem is that if she can’t, it could very well be the end of her. Is it really worth it? Is it worth risking death just to find out who’s on the other side of the door?

Miu sighs, and decides she’s already this far.

She turns the door knob in one quick motion, because she knows if she does is slowly she’ll just give herself a heart attack.

“Don’t kill me!” Miu shrieks as the door opens fully, closing her eyes and guarding herself with the storage box rather than trying to hurt her possible attacker. She really wasn’t good at these things.

“Ah!” Kaede screeches as Miu’s sudden shout, stumbling backwards a few steps from Miu’s door. “I’m n-not here to kill you, Iruma-san!”

Miu opens her eyes again and sighs. “Oh, it’s just you. I thought you were gonna kill me or something.”

Kaede raises an eyebrow. “Then… why did you open the door?”

Miu sets down the storage box, finally allowing herself to relax a little bit. She takes in Kaede’s appearance a bit more—her hair is disheveled and her clothes need a little bit of adjusting. It looks as if Kaede has just gotten out of bed, which may very well be the case. But for Kaede it’s… unlike her.

Turning back to face Kaede, Miu asks, “What’d you need this fuckin’ late? I was sleeping.”

Kaede looks Miu up and down. “You don’t  _ look  _ like you were sleeping, but… I’ll take your word for it.”

Miu doesn’t know much about interactions, but from the way that Kaede is looking down at her feet Miu can tell that something isn’t right. Deciding to be kind for once, she moves aside from the doorway and gestures for Kaede to enter. “Do you want to come in?”

Kaede blinks, surprised. “Yes! I mean… only if you’re okay with it."

Miu rolls her eyes, but her heart is thumping in her chest. “I’m the one who invited you in, didn’t I, dumbass?”

Kaede laughs. “You were.” She steps inside, looking unsure of herself, and Miu knows for a fact that something isn’t right. The Kaede she knows is confident and smiling at all times—it used to get on Miu’s nerves, but now Miu doesn’t know how she could ever live without it.

Kaede sits on Miu’s bed in complete silence looking thoughtful, and Miu sits down next to her. “So?” Miu asks.

“Hm?”

“Why are you here?” Miu questions, suppressing a sigh. Kaede is acting as if she didn’t just ring Miu’s doorbell in the middle of the night.

“Do you want me to leave?” Kaede inquires, voice small, although the slight panic is evident in her voice.

“N-No,” Miu stutters. “It’s just not everyday that some random bitch comes to my dorm at a time like this and then doesn’t tell me why they’re there.”

Kaede is no ‘random bitch,’ but Miu would rather die than be affectionate.

“I’m sorry,” Kaede apologizes. “Your bed is softer than mine is. I wonder why.”

Kaede is very clearly stalling, but Miu buys into it anyway. “It’s ‘cause Monokuma knows I’m a queen,” Miu answers. “And queens only sleep on the most fucking comfortable of beds! I’ll never sleep on a shitty bed.”

Kaede laughs. “You’d make a great queen.

_ What… the heck?  _ Miu flushes. “I k-know.”

There’s a long silence, and Miu takes a risk and decides to put her hand on top of Kaede’s. Kaede looks up at her in surprise. “Look,” Miu begins, “I know I’m not the best at this comforting shit, but… you can tell me whatever the fuck’s wrong if you wanna. I’m all ears.”

Miu feels like she’s going to die of embarrassment. 

Kaede smiles, and then she laughs, and then she begins to sniffle, and Miu is beyond confused. As Kaede rubs at her tired eyes, she states, “I had a nightmare.”

Miu gulps. “Okay,” she responds, not trusting herself to say much more. She grips tighter on Kaede’s hand. “Go on.”

“It… I…” Kaede sighs. “I don’t know. It was… really vivid. I woke up in cold sweat.”

“You wanna describe it? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but… it might make you feel better or some shit,” Miu tells her, rather unhelpful.

Kaede smiles. “Alright,” she murmurs. “I was… in the hallway. I don’t remember what I was doing, but I was distracted. And all of a sudden… an  _ arm  _ grabbed me from behind and pushed me to the floor. I had no idea what was going on until something stabbed my back. And… it ended right there. I died in my nightmare, I think.”

A nightmare about dying… it’s fitting during a killing game, really.

“I don’t want to die,” Kaede whispers, choked up. “I… I want to live! I want to leave this place with everyone else! I want to continue my life. I… I want to be able to put this behind me, and I want all of us to be friends.”

There’s a silence.

“I don’t want to die,” Kaede repeats.

“You’re not gonna die, so shut up!” Miu hisses. “You’re never gonna die, Bakamatsu. You…  _ I  _ would never let that happen. I’m gonna invent somethin’ that’ll save all of our asses, just you wait. And you’re gonna live.”

“It felt so real,” Kaede mutters.

“It’s not real,” Miu insists. “You’re not gonna go down as easy as that. I… I promise.” Miu moved just the slightest bit closer to Kaede.

“You promise?” Kaede echoes, staring into Miu’s eyes. Miu can feel her heart beat out of control, and it’s in that moment she realizes—Kaede is more than just a friend to her. She wonders if Kaede could ever feel the same way. 

_ No… I’m not worthy of someone like her. She’ll find someone who’s just as amazing as her one day. And she’ll forget all about me. _

Miu’s throat began to feel tight.

“I promise,” Miu repeats.

Kaede begins to giggle, then laugh. She wraps her arms around Miu in a tight hug, and Miu can feel Kaede’s heartbeat against her own. She feels… as if they’re one. “Thank you,” Kaede whispers into her ear, and Miu shivers.

“Yeah, yeah,” Miu brushes it off, face red. “Don’t mention it.”

Miu wonders if Kaede is even capable of dying. She shines too brightly—she’s too perfect for death. She’s too wonderful… too gorgeous.

She’s better than Miu will ever be.

“I don’t want to think about it anymore,” Kaede tells her. “My nightmare, I mean.” Kaede lets go of Miu, but Kaede’s warmth still lingers.

“I understand,” Miu assures her. 

“Oh!” Kaede says suddenly, startling Miu. “I think I know what we can do. I can take you to my lab and play you a song.”

“G-Go out? T-This l-late at night?” Miu questions, fearful. No one knew who was lurking, waiting to kill them—it was a bad idea.

“It’ll be okay, no one would go after us if we’re together,” Kaede states, confident. Whenever Kaede says something, it always sounds like the most plausible thing in the world. It’s magical, really.

“I… I mean…”

“Let’s go!” Kaede says, lifting Miu up from the bed in one swift movement. They’re standing side-by-side now, and Miu feels like she’s going to burst.

They head for the door, and Miu doesn’t complain.

It’s the second deadly risk she’s taken this night, but it’s worth it if it’s for Kaede.  _Anything's worth it for Kaede._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments and kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day.
> 
>  
> 
> [follow my tumblr if you're interested!](https://emiiriii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
